


《生长在春天》片段

by sora13319



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora13319/pseuds/sora13319
Summary: 一篇番外，发生在正文一切故事之前，正文走lofter





	

　　瓦罐里的水加多了。王耀无意识地想着，听见沸腾的水泡将罐盖顶得咔嗒作响，甚至能听清已经溢到边缘的汤水蒸腾成连串的白沫呲呲鼓炸开，顺着瓦罐边缘流淌，被灼成透明的水烟汽。他想起床看看，但又有些不愿意离开温暖的被窝。  
　　  
　　下一秒，便是嘶嘶的吸气声——大概伊万又忘记戴上隔热手套直接去抓滚烫的罐盖。然后那连串的水泡水汽声都消失了，换做沉闷的咕咚声，汤汁在小火的煨制下安静躺在罐中缓缓翻滚。  
　　  
　　自始至终，王耀一直竖着耳朵，可始终没听见陶土碎裂的清脆响声——难不成一直抓着？他这样想着，心脏一下子抽紧了，强迫自己睁开眼睛。  
　　  
　　于是他对上伊万紫色的眼睛，站在门口正认真看着他，见他睁眼先是一愣，微微咧起嘴角：“离吃饭还有一段时间，很累么？你要不要再睡会儿？”  
　　  
　　王耀给了自己几秒钟注视对方，便从温暖的被窝里伸出胳膊，温和简洁地命令到：“手指。”  
　　  
　　伊万挑挑眉毛，有些不好意思地将右手伸过去，同时踏前一步坐在床边，另一只手扯住被王耀掀开的被角，毛毛草草地盖回去，扑腾而起的一小股风轻轻撩动王耀汗湿的头发。他有些不放心将手覆上对方的额头，却不知道传来的温度到底该放心还是忧心，只好先习惯性询问对方：“今天的药有按时吃吗？”  
　　  
　　他没有得到回答，王耀正盯着他的手指发呆。他的三根手指被盖钮烫出浅浅的三道紫痕，拇指和中指都烫到了指肚正中，被王耀揉搓时带来一阵刺痛。倒是食指烫到了指腹侧面，那里有他薄薄的茧子，摸上去只有浅浅的疼，像蚊子叮了一样痒。  
　　  
　　王耀太关注他的指头，让他都有些脸红，连忙将目光移向一边，落在房间角落大大的行李箱上，看上去已经收整完毕，拉上了锁链竖在一旁，看得他甚至有点委屈和孤单。  
　　  
　　行李两天前就已经收拾好放在角落。起先只是一个简易小箱子，但春燕每天都抱着一大堆东西跑来，围巾帽子、毛线袜子、全新的洗漱工具、附带分类药盒的小急救箱……渐渐的小箱子根本承载不下她的忧心和不安，王耀不动声色出去买了个大行李箱换上，春燕于是松了口气般，带了更多东西过来，每天都要坐在那里捣腾上二十分钟，抓出点什么，又塞进去什么，最终将新箱子塞得鼓鼓囊囊，好不容易拉上拉链后，看上去依旧沉甸甸的。  
　　  
　　伊万有些怀念之前的小箱子：王耀每次外出会带那个，不出一个星期就会回来。  
　　  
　　而这个太大太重，只要看着，就知道他要离我很远很久……伊万想着，完全没有注意到王耀已经掀开被子坐起来。等他注意到时，王耀被被窝烘烤暖和的身体已经全然裸露他面前，就连凑近他耳朵的呼吸都带着温暖的水汽，在冬夜的温度中活像只冒着热气的包子。  
　　  
　　还没听清王耀在自己耳边说了句什么，伊万就已经跳起来，脑子里塞满担忧和气愤，还有刚才没来得及挥散的委屈与不安，满满的情绪让他脑子都快炸了。  
　　  
　　他一把抓起被子，活像一只母鸡护崽般张开臂膀扑过去，将瞪大眼睛的王耀连头到脚包起来，力度过大将两个人都扑倒在床上，陷进松软的被褥里。他紧紧将王耀和被子都搂起来，有点像个不懂事的小孩子恶作剧。  
　　  
　　王耀挣扎了半天才从裹成一团的被子中露出个脑袋，深深吸口气，翻翻白眼看着正盯着自己的伊万，对方撑着手臂笼罩在上面，一副责备的表情，眼里满是复杂的感情，那样的注视又让王耀心里一疼，只好哭笑不得地叹息着：“……也是个好回答……”  
　　  
　　“什么回答？”伊万歪着蓬乱的脑袋，被转移注意力。  
　　  
　　“我问你手指疼得厉害么？”王耀认真看着他。  
　　  
　　被这么一问，伊万又一次意识到指腹上断续不一的刺痛，但他很快摇摇头回答：“还好，不疼，别担心。”  
　　  
　　王耀抽出手来摸伊万的脸，那些细软的头发耷拉下来，覆在他的手背上，痒痒的，还奇妙地带上些冰凉，就好像是不会融化的冰雪覆落在皮肤上。他喃喃自语，声音也和雪花落地一样轻盈：“那做什么，应该都没问题了？”  
　　  
　　伊万张张嘴，想要询问他做什么，下一秒便被两条温暖的胳膊搂住，他还没有意识到，王耀已经凑近他的眼睛，在他的眼皮上留下温热的吻，然后是鼻尖和嘴唇，一个个落下来，在他惊讶的呼吸中辗转。等到他反应过来腾出一只手紧紧抱住攀上来的小个子时，他听见王耀在他耳边落下一串呼吸间的浅笑，他短促的言语埋在呼吸和笑里，像是雪地里开出的花。  
　　  
　　“来吧。”  
　　  
　　伊万只有一只手撑着，轻易就被怀里的王耀掀翻在床上，他一边落下亲吻，一边灵活地爬上伊万的身体，他解开伊万的一颗衬衫扣子，开始弯身亲吻对方的锁骨，很快一只手腕被捉住了。  
　　  
　　王耀撩起头发侧脸向上看，伊万躺在散乱的被褥枕头里，认真地看着自己，和他以前闹别扭觉得委屈一样，抿着嘴不说话，眼圈却是红的，等他终于开口，软软的声调里带着觉察不到的颤抖：“小耀……别这样。”  
　　  
　　就好像很久前的夏夜里，他被从家里摔门而出的伊万拉着，一同躺在圣彼得堡新鲜的草丛里，四周肥胖的鸽子们好奇地歪着脖子打量他们，发出咕咕的声响，他的手指紧紧缠上伊万的手腕，将群星和伊万绝望愤怒的目光一同收进眼底，平静而恳求地出声叫他：【“伊万，别这样……”】  
　　  
　　就好像他们真的做错了什么似的。  
　　  
　　王耀感到少见的不满和无助，于是他没有理会伊万的阻拦，腾出另一只手上来撕扯对方的衬衫，那些薄薄的半透明白纽扣被拽得松动，四下歪倒。他终于成功将对方的衣服拽开，一路向下摸索到对方的胸骨。他向右侧轻偏，舔舐着伊万的肋骨，从骨头下传来的心跳砸得他太阳穴一跳一跳得疼——同时自己胯间鼓涨的感觉顺着每一处毛孔向上攀升，炸得他呼吸都是烫的。  
　　  
　　他觉得身上燥热，披散的头发随着他的动作在对方身上摩挲，和冬天寒凉的空气搅在一起，他分不清到底是什么原因让伊万微微颤抖了一下，同时加大了钳制自己手腕的力量，很快在他手腕间留出一道红淤，伊万突然间意识到什么，慌忙松手担忧查看，张嘴像是说出了道歉的词句。  
　　  
　　王耀爬起来，伊万依旧躺在床褥之间看着他，他分不清他们之间隔着的那团水汽到底属于谁，也不想搞清楚这一切，于是甩开他的手，用强行冷静下来的声音打破他们之间的沉默：“你把裤子解开……我去拿套……”  
　　  
　　他俯身趴在床上，棉布被面吸收进去的冷气从每一个纤维孔里渗出来，让他觉得自己趴上正在融解的湖面，似乎下一秒就会沉下去，再上不来。他摇头将所有的幻想扔出脑海，拉开床下的抽屉翻找。  
　　  
　　他先是将一管润滑剂扔上床边，在找到安全套之前，他被伊万从背后捞起来紧紧抱住了。  
　　  
　　他抱得那么用力，滚烫的体温在自己的脊椎上灼烧，王耀觉得那像一颗火种燃放了一串烟火，让自己从头顶到脚趾一阵战栗，每一个骨节里都有硝烟灰烬簌簌散开。他瘫软在伊万的怀里吐出一声近乎哭泣的呢喃，仰头躺在伊万的肩头，对方的锁骨扣合着自己的颈窝，毛茸茸的脑袋侧过来，亲吻着自己的脸颊和耳垂，轻声絮语流进自己脑海，等他反应过来对方在说什么时，那些带着高热气息的话语便融成冰凉的眼泪，一下子涌进自己的眼眶：  
　　  
　　“小耀，我只想你好好的……我只要这个就够了……行么？”  
　　  
　　可是我要得远不止那些。  
　　  
　　他一下子愤怒起来，连自己都不清楚是什么原因，而那些烧灼的怒火和在心底压抑已久的厌烦充斥着胸口，在伊万的手掌下按耐不住的鼓动、叫嚣，令伊万将他搂得更紧，当伊万再次在耳边轻声乞求时，那声音已经带上了明显的颤抖：“前天血小板又降了，我们再等等，好不好？”  
　　  
　　可是要等多久？我明天就走了，等我回来？那会是多久之后呢？  
　　  
　　如果我再也回不来了呢？  
　　  
　　他在伊万的怀里用力挣扎，像是岸边奋力一搏的鲤鱼。伊万怕伤到他，松开手掌，只轻轻用胳膊环着他。他终于在抽屉的盒子里翻到一枚安全套，很快转过来，撞进伊万担忧的眼眸。伊万依旧穿着敞开的衬衣，和裸着上身的自己对比，莫名其妙的讽刺。  
　　  
　　王耀深吸一口气，慢慢重复一遍：“你自己解裤子。”然后他低头，用牙齿咬着安全套，开始动手脱自己的睡裤，甚至没有抬头看伊万的眼睛。  
　　  
　　伊万一直盯着他的动作，从瘦削的骨头，紧抿的嘴唇，一直到他苍白的皮肤和散乱的头发，一直等到王耀全部脱光了坐在他腿间，毫不避讳的用他鼓起的下身摩擦着自己的裤子，在他的胯间渗湿了一小片布料，伊万低头看着，觉得自己的下身和心脏一样抽痛不已。  
　　  
　　他再度抬头时，王耀正抬起眼皮看着自己，抽动着鼻头咬紧牙关，倔强而挑衅地盯过来，在那之后是近乎无助的恳求。黑发的爱人依旧不放弃地挪动自己的大腿跪坐起，充血的阴茎擦过伊万皮带的搭扣，冰凉的金属剐蹭着他阴茎上膨胀开的褶皱，激得他浑身一颤，胸口向前贴上自己的肋骨。  
　　  
　　合在一起的心跳杂乱不堪，跳得他小小的身躯无助发抖。  
　　  
　　伊万一手接住他，一手伸下去拽着自己的皮带，扯开裤子，他的手背刮擦着王耀的下身，王耀于是趴在他的肩头呻吟着，胡乱咬上他的脖颈和耳朵，急促混乱的呼吸一路烧进他身体的每一根血管。他近乎可笑的向下胡乱脱掉裤子扔开，像个未曾经人事的男孩。  
　　  
　　当他终于和自己的爱人赤裸相对时，他们紧紧抱在一起，快要镶进对方的身体里，心脏和下身一起抽疼，贴合的皮肤烧得像融化的蜡烛、热化的熔铁，烧进他们的骨髓，烧进他们的心跳，烧进他们彼此的生命里。  
　　  
　　有那么一刻，王耀觉得如果他们能就此燃烧，成为同一团火焰下泯灭的灰烬，也许会是此时这个世界上最能让自己感到幸福的事情。  
　　  
　　“小耀……”伊万再一次试探着叫他的名字，却没有说下去，他的喉结迟疑地上下滚动，那些说不出来的话语狠狠扎进王耀的神经。  
　　  
　　“躺下。”王耀干脆将安全套“噗”得吐到一边，没有给伊万足够时间接着整理语言，只是松开手臂，将对方重新推倒进棉布的海洋，像是把他埋进一场寒冬的大雪。  
　　  
　　伊万的阴茎于是暴露在眼前，潦草地挺立着，和自己不断渗出体液、涨得通红的下身相比，简直像一个笑话。  
　　  
　　王耀没说话，向下挪动着身子，带些恶意用自己涨疼的阴茎摩擦着对方的，伊万绷紧大腿，低头看着他，但他没有在意那些，终于慢慢挪动到下方，低头将嘴唇贴上伊万的腹股沟，让对方在床上一个激灵。  
　　  
　　他的嘴唇干裂，翘起的嘴皮和吐出的缓慢呼吸粘合在一起，沿着那条斜斜的沟壑一路向下刮磨，如同点燃导火索，向上烧出伊万介于呻吟和怒吼间的叹息，向下烧出和自己一样通红而滚烫的温度。  
　　  
　　于是他像个孩子般得意地咧开嘴角，裂开的嘴皮间渗出颗颗小血珠，跟随他依旧未停的亲吻一起，涂抹在伊万愈发挺立的下身上，烧沸了每条褶皱中、每根血管里的血液。当他的嘴唇同时沾着自己的血液、对方渗出的津液，还有自己终究流下来的咸涩眼泪时，他发出半哭半笑的声音抬头，被伊万的大手捧住了脸颊。  
　　  
　　伊万用拇指胡乱抹掉自己的眼泪，最终停在已然湿润的唇上，不知所措地捏紧手指，指甲几乎硌疼了他的牙齿。  
　　  
　　“别哭，小耀……别哭了……”他不知道自己还能说什么，吐出的声音同时带着欢愉的呻吟和痛苦的颤音，带着心脏血管的高温和大脑深处的冰冷，一起沙哑却清晰地拨动着王耀的神经。王耀于是伸出手指摁着他的胸膛，重新向上挪动，骑在他胯间抬起腰，伸手拽了拽他被烫伤的手指。  
　　  
　　伊万的手被那微小的力气牵引着，一路摸索上王耀已经有些湿滑的穴口。他浑身一震，低头看着自己的手指，觉得那三道紫色烫痕刺痛不已，可他不知道那是来自伤痕，还是王耀紧攥的手骨。指尖已经被拽着探进穴口的褶皱，渗落得粘液流下来，沾湿了自己的指缝，可他在王耀的手掌中微微打颤，觉得自己没出息到下一秒就会哭出声。  
　　  
　　王耀再次拽拽他，看着他的眼睛，他们对视僵立了几秒，王耀发出一声浅到快要听不见的冷笑，松开对他的拉扯，转而用冰凉细弱的手指扶上他的阴茎。  
　　  
　　伊万惊得快要弹起来，他向上的力度正好迎合了王耀赌气坐下的动作，只一用力，自己的顶部半截已然陷进王耀未经扩张的开口，他觉得勒得生疼，干涩而扭曲的疼痛淹没了那小小的快意，同时听见王耀再忍不住的一声痛呼，贴紧自己胯侧的小腿传来绷紧的僵硬，王耀倒吸冷气的声音如刺耳的尖哨，如钝口的刀尖，扎断他所有神经。他反射性伸手一把托住王耀冻得冰凉的臀部，手指用力抠进对方的皮肤。  
　　  
　　“你会出血，小耀……”刚一出口，他才发现自己没用到已经带了点扭曲的哭腔，“……求你……会感染……先让我看看……”  
　　  
　　他帮着疼得颤抖的王耀离开自己身体，抽出时每一根血管的敏感波动都被自己咬进牙齿里绷住了。他惊惶起身查看，与此同时换做王耀躺倒在床上，哆哆嗦嗦倒抽着冷气，再断断续续吐出来，缓了一会儿才四肢无力地瘫散开。  
　　  
　　探进的手指沾满了浑浊的粘液和薄汗，唯独没有血迹，让伊万终于松了口气，陷落在柔软布料里的王耀依旧浑身哆嗦，不知是冷是疼，嘴唇惨白呼吸混乱，盯着他不放，因为贫血苍白的身体和被子融在一起，那上面的各种青紫瘀斑看得他委屈又心疼，看得他所有理智溃不成军。  
　　  
　　为什么会生病？是我的错么？我要怎么做才够？  
　　  
　　为什么就是不好？我明明努力照顾你了不是吗？明明你都说我照顾的挺好了不是吗？  
　　  
　　所以，为什么每次我回来，你依旧躺在那里，难受又疲惫，皮肤苍白又无力，目光恐惧又平静，每一句话每一个声音落进我的脑海里都是绝望？  
　　  
　　“小耀，我爱你。”  
　　  
　　他弯身轻轻亲吻王耀的嘴唇，怕压疼对方嘴里的大块溃疡，手则向下一路滑落，抓起一直躺在床边的润滑剂，胡乱旋开盖子挤压着。沾了满手冰凉后，他重新摸索上王耀粘腻的穴口，探进去一根手指，缓缓按动着四周。王耀在他探进手指的同时微微张开嘴，吐出发颤而不满足的呼吸，缠住自己即将抬起离开的亲吻，将舌尖探上他的牙齿，慢慢舔舐，等待它们打开一道缝隙。  
　　  
　　他们的舌尖也终究交错到一起，他迟疑而小心，王耀却粗鲁大胆，于是溃烂的伤口开始渗血，疼得王耀嘶嘶吸气，连那个吻都沾上了腥咸的味道。伊万想抬头，立刻被王耀更大力地深吻阻止，和他交换彼此的吐息和血液。  
　　  
　　伊万耐心作着扩张，缓缓挤压进更多如同奶油般松软的润滑剂，将手指一根根插进去，缓慢而有节奏地旋转按动开口处和里面的褶皱，像是按动琴键。最终那些融化的液体变得带有体温，流出来在大腿间湿了一片，沾了他满手都是。  
　　  
　　他好一阵才慢慢松开和王耀之间近乎单方面吸吮的亲吻，拉开一小段距离后，看见对方温和会笑的眼睛。那让伊万觉得久违的温暖，再度喃喃自语：  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　  
　　我那么爱你。  
　　  
　　王耀张嘴想回应什么——在那之前被一个小小的喷嚏打住了。伊万这才感受到对方全身的清凉，忙伸手去拽被子。  
　　  
　　王耀用冰冷的手背挡着眼睛，咬牙切齿地喘息：“你要是敢只给我盖上被子，我就抱着你一起从窗户那跳出去……等明早我们两具浑身赤裸的尸体被发现登上各大新闻头条后，我就是做鬼也绝不会放过你……”  
　　  
　　伊万笑着继续拽被子，王耀胡乱帮他抓扯着，一把抓上刚丢到一边的那枚安全套，便用手指夹起来，用牙齿咬开。手指粘上安全套的润滑油后，王耀将它缓缓展开，在伊万抖开被子的同时套上他的阴茎，指尖不安分地按压着伊万下体快要充炸的血管。  
　　  
　　落下来的被褥像瑞雪披上他们两人身体，将伊万按耐不住的叹息笼罩进一片黑暗。他架起王耀也快要融化的大腿，王耀胡乱用膝窝夹着他的手臂，喘息声和粘液混在一起，蒸腾出一点粘腻的温度，让每一点小小的声音都变得挑逗不已。  
　　  
　　他熟练地探上还在向外渗出润滑液的入口，试探地伸进一点，便和对方一起发出一半满足一半不耐的呻吟，于是所有的思考和不安被抽离，像是一群夜风中被惊飞枝头的鸟雀，他们身处空无一物的阴影，除了彼此聒噪的心跳、滚烫的血液、交缠的肢体，再无可以攀住的细梢。  
　　  
　　“万尼亚。”王耀将他短促的名字编织进一声长长的呼气，带着复杂却也单纯的情感，带动着他再也按捺不住向对方身体内部撞去，彼此在更深处摩擦交合冲击。液体和胶体润合的古怪声响一同混合，搅起粘稠的水声，像是细密的泡沫在他们体内层层炸开，随着反复的抽插一点点烧疼他们的血管。  
　　  
　　王耀身体被撞得上下晃动，每一次的撞击都让他痛苦却也快乐，每当伊万撞上来，他都觉得自己的脊椎和髋骨快要折断撞碎，表皮下的血管都被撞裂，泛起青肿，可他脑海深处和皮肤每一个毛孔却几乎是在雀跃尖叫。他绷紧脚背无助地想要扣上伊万的背，被温暖滑润的汗水打败，滑下来被对方有力的手臂支撑着，一起在黑暗中无力地晃动，每次抽插时大幅的晃动让他的脚趾和被面纤维摩擦，叠加上更多的电麻和酥痒，还有火烧般的燎疼，让他忍不住吞咽着，发出浓重的深喘，在被褥里无限放大，几乎都有了回音。  
　　  
　　最后几次他终于不管不顾地叫出声来，叫声伴着笑意舒展开，攀爬进这个狭小黑暗空间的每一处角落缝隙，像花车游行的狂欢高潮，像树皮割裂的青涩汁液，像春暖花开时节冰川的融裂坍没，像梅雨季后酣畅淋漓的惊雷炸响，交错回响塞进伊万每一个细胞，照亮他眼前脑中所有灰暗，他恍惚觉得眼前闪烁着细密的碎萤，似烟火尽头炸开的星花，似灼热太阳烧化的光尘，于是和王耀一道喊出声来。  
　　  
　　王耀最后仰起脑袋，张嘴却只有沙哑断续的点点尖叫被挤压出来，代替他声音的是那些白浊的精液，被喷上伊万的胸膛和腹部，又滑落填埋他们交合的缝隙，伊万鼓涨的体液随之喷射灌满王耀体内那层薄薄的橡胶，涨在他身体里，让他浅浅地呻吟叹息，满足而不甘。  
　　  
　　伊万趴在王耀身上缓缓呼吸，长长的空气流动声搅动小小空间内腥檀的气味，他们的胸膛再度贴紧，汗水都被烧灼蒸发，心跳好似在每一处骨节上敲开了柔嫩细芽，让他们都浑身瘫软了很长时间。直到伊万伸出汗涔涔的手臂扯开被子，他们才终于一同呼吸到寒凉清新的空气。  
　　  
　　王耀在伊万终于撑起来抽离自己身体时，微微扭动颤抖着，慢慢吐出体内近乎火热的温度，自言自语着什么短促的问题，伊万将黏滑湿软的安全套摘下来扔到床下，回身躺倒在王耀身侧，搂上对方又增添上淤青的肩头，八爪鱼般缠绕上去不想分开，抱了一会儿才听清对方的问题：“下雪了么？”  
　　  
　　他仰头顺着王耀的目光朝上看，从百叶窗倾斜的缝隙中看到窗外飘落的雪花，细弱轻巧，好像来不及落到地上就会融化。伊万沉沉“嗯”了一声，在王耀认真看着雪花的目光中，亲吻他汗湿的头发和侧脸，再次喃喃自语他的名字和“我爱你”。  
　　  
　　就连伊万自己都觉得实在说了太多遍，可是依旧不够，王耀似乎也是这样想，轻笑着张嘴，颤抖而认真地追问：“是么……有多爱？”  
　　  
　　伊万听出他问句中藏带的细弱呻吟和颤音，脑中一片空白，刚才温热的汗水似乎都变成了冷汗，快将他冻成冰块。他弹起来一把拽开被子，扇起的冷风冻得王耀连打几个哆嗦，激了一身鸡皮疙瘩，反射性想要蜷缩成一团取暖，但被伊万强硬地扳开转过来。  
　　  
　　“你这……”好好的告白气氛被破坏，还差点要冻感冒，而且被拽开自己此时最需要的被子，王耀气得差点飙脏话，在看到伊万探手在他腿间小心翼翼查探时愣住了，反应过来连忙安慰着，“没出血没出血，你想多了，不是……”  
　　  
　　然后他看着伊万愣愣盯着自己腿间疑惑懵逼的目光，停住解释的话语，脸涨得通红说不出话来，觉得好笑又好气，忍不住捂住眼睛眼不见为净，抬脚想踹他又舍不得：“你这被子掀得……总之你留给我自己解决好不……给我盖上看什么看！”  
　　  
　　伊万看着他再度挺立起来的阴茎，虽然没有之前那样充血严重，可到底是有些抬头了。有点混乱地寻找自己刚才的记忆后：“你刚才……不是……”射过了么？  
　　  
　　他的疑问被王耀摁断在手臂的掐痕里，连忙识时务换了个问题：“怎……怎么又？”  
　　  
　　“……亲爱的，你再这么不会说话，我可要泄了……”王耀半是无奈半是难受地叹气，“给我盖上……”  
　　  
　　“可是……什么时候……”伊万局促的疑问依旧萦绕在他耳边，王耀觉得自己脸快要烧得比身体另一处还要烫，忍不住在心里暗骂没眼色：这特么还要什么解释，就算让你知道是你抽出去的时候，对我解决问题又有什么帮助？！  
　　  
　　尴尬和紧张的情绪间，外界声音好像放大数倍，王耀看不见，只觉得连对方的呼吸也跟着一同急促火热起来，自己酸疼的骨头和涨疼的皮肤开始退缩，忍不住有点胆怯地提醒对方：“……真的，我自己解决……两次我就真的要进急救室了……”  
　　  
　　于是刚才还灌满自己脑海的所有声音都被生生掐断，屏在伊万的呼吸里再出不去，王耀猛然间觉得自己说错了，明明从始至终是自己任性妄为。他张嘴想要纠正，可什么都说不出来，只觉得委屈无力，酸胀的眼眶在他的手掌下温热湿润，他扣紧所有手指，叠加上另一只手微弱的力气，也依旧无力抵挡湿润的水汽灌进他的每一条指缝里。他侧身转回窗户，只想自己蜷缩到哪个角落去。  
　　  
　　我要心疼你，还是关心我自己呢，万尼亚？你那样小心翼翼，快要将我的所有防线全数击溃。  
　　  
　　我已经那么绝望，可是看着你的眼睛，听着你的声音，就觉得有更多绝望压得我喘不过气。  
　　  
　　他被重新轻铺下来的被子包裹起来，但伊万没有离开，跟着他一同躺下来，重新在背后将他搂紧，任由他捂着眼睛无声哭泣，只像刚才一样浅浅亲吻他的鬓角。呼吸吹在自己的掌根，柔柔的痒痒的。  
　　  
　　他一边亲吻，一边一手绕过自己脖底将人环起来，手指搭在他胸前，指尖带点温柔的恶意绕着他的乳晕画圈，王耀一边轻颤一边抿紧下唇，觉得各种混乱的情绪不仅充斥着他的大脑，同时冲向了下体。  
　　  
　　在王耀快要涨疼之前，伊万另一只手探下去摸索到他硬起来的下身，放进自己手心慢慢揉搓摩挲着，残留的液体在他的指间辗转，让王耀慢慢呼出带着哭腔的热气，然后是断断续续带着咸涩水汽的轻笑。他放下遮住眼睛的手掌，哭得通红的眼珠转瞥向正闭眼亲吻自己的伊万，感觉自己绷紧的腿根正中，正在伊万的手掌下烧得难受。  
　　  
　　“……”伊万在他耳边诉说着什么，声音太轻，他努力捕捉那些漂浮的陌生词语，弹跳的音节伴随喉咙和嘴唇一起轻振搔动着他的耳廓，可所有混乱的思维合着逐渐攀升的温度集中到下面，听见的言语像是隐没进浓雾。于是他用自己破碎细弱的的声音喃喃询问着“什么”，也不知道伊万能不能听见。  
　　  
　　但伊万很快回答了自己，带着笑意和叹息：“你问我有多爱你……小耀……我在回答你……”  
　　  
　　他炸散的思维探进对方的脑海，意识到那些模糊陌生的词句有着熟悉古旧的记忆，于是在肆意地喘息间流淌出狡猾的笑意：“哈……又改超现实了啊……”  
　　  
　　“对。”伊万笑着在他耳中灌入更多的词语，振动的声腔一下一下撞进他心底，撞进他体内。他觉得自己要在伊万的掌心烧成一团火，却又在他的声音里融成一滩水，那两者一同落进伊万怀里，于是他腾升成银色的水汽，漂浮在雪白的云层间，任由伊万手掌的律动混合着言语的奏鸣，将他的意识带入缥缈的诗梦，甚至伊万还没有说完，便已然将自己揉散成他滚烫怀间白亮的烟云。  
　　  
　　　　　我们两个，我们彼此相爱  
　　　　　刚刚度过沐浴阳光的一天  
　　　　　我们亲吻属于自己的太阳  
　　　　　整个生命于我们清晰可见  
　　　　　　  
　　　　　夜晚降临我们抽离阴霾  
　　　　　用共流的血液擦亮黄金  
　　　　　我们一同身处珍宝中心  
　　　　　它光耀的清辉经夜未眠  
　　　　　　  
　　　　　暮霭将它的光荧  
　　　　　抛进黯淡的草木  
　　　　　你则将温煦的肉体  
　　　　　嵌入我致命的欲念  
　　　　　　  
　　　　　你遮盖你重焕光彩  
　　　　　你入睡你复又醒转  
　　　　　辗念忠贞的季节间  
　　　　　　  
　　　　　你建起自己的房屋  
　　　　　心也随之愈发成熟  
　　　　　似席软床也似浆果  
　　　　　　  
　　　　　你的身躯隐匿其中  
　　　　　你的梦境延续其间……①  
　　　　　　  
　　他被裹挟涣散在云雾中落不回来，肌肉的酸疼和骨骼的酥软加在一起，让他昏昏沉沉闭上眼睛，恍惚间知道伊万用被子帮自己擦了擦，将弄得一团糟的被褥全部踢到床下，又抓过旁边两件羽绒服将他缠成暖和却笨拙的粽子，胡乱穿上裤子匆匆留下一句“我去放热水”便跑出房间。  
　　  
　　他不知道伊万离开了多久，只觉得自己很快沉睡过去，梦里有交叠的四季和迷乱的时节，他在里面看到熟悉和陌生的人影们，像万花筒一般转开，落进脑海深处，就和白昼的气泡一般流光溢彩，他认出他最亲密依赖的家人和来来往往伸过援手的朋友，但也有模糊的背影看不真切。他拼命在光彩间辨识思索着，却一无所获，那让自己觉得疑惑。那里有人温柔懂事和煦欣然，有人骄傲孤单渐行渐远，有人意气任性光华灿烂，更多人只是一瞬看不真切。  
　　  
　　他被抱起来，耷拉的脑袋抵上伊万湿漉漉的胸膛，于是梦境中的一切消散，了无踪痕，伊万将他稳稳环住，低头和他的额头相抵，一路将他抱进浴室。浴缸满溢出来的温热的水汽将一切蒙上带着温度的薄纱，他得以舒服地睁开眼睛，看清正在帮他解开两件厚实羽绒的伊万。  
　　  
　　王耀觉得自己好像一颗橘子被剥皮，忍不住笑出声，刚一解放便伸出手臂缠上对方的脖子，不顾自己已经被扒光了“果皮”全身光裸，凑过去啄伊万的鼻尖和嘴唇，一边轻点一边发出“嗤嗤”的笑声，伊万好笑的歪着脑袋看他，眼睛仿佛在询问。  
　　  
　　王耀耸耸肩，收紧胳膊轻咬他的耳垂：“我亲爱的万尼亚——这是温存岁月之庐，又是良宵亲吻之屋。”②  
　　  
　　伊万吹散他的刘海作为回应。  
　　  
　　他被小心放进热水，伊万一手撑着他的上身帮他靠在池壁上，一手环住他的一只脚踝，王耀正准备抽回自己的小腿一起舒服地陷进热水，便被伊万拽回来。他用拇指指腹轻点王耀的脚趾尖，让王耀看清楚自己指头上的血迹，担忧而责备地看着他：“别沾水，在出血。”说着探手去抓洗脸台上放着的一盒明胶海绵，按压上他的伤口。  
　　  
　　王耀仔细回忆了一下，觉得大概是刚才在被子里折腾时蹭破了皮，过了这么些时间，那个根本不值一提的小伤口依旧往外渗着新鲜的血点，洇开一小片血迹，伊万蹲在浴缸角，认真按压着海绵没松手，好像握着什么重大按钮似的。  
　　  
　　王耀叹了口气，连脑袋一起埋进热水，觉得只有那样才能平静。  
　　  
　　下一秒便被伊万的大手拽出来。  
　　  
　　他抢在伊万说话之前抱住对方的腰际，将闷闷地脸埋进去闷闷，用余光瞥见落进浴缸的脚趾，在水中拉出一缕淡淡长长的血丝。王耀分不清委屈和任性哪个更多一些——无论哪一种情感于他而言都并不熟悉：“别说话，伊万……我一听见你担心的声音，就觉得自己太没用太麻烦了……觉得要是我不在，就好很多……”  
　　  
　　伊万没说话，将一条干净毛巾盖上他的头顶后，轻轻握着他的手臂没有说话。  
　　  
　　“你可以多做点肉，不用总陪我喝汤，我吐也不是因为你做得不好……我流鼻血的时候喘不上气，但我不想你也跟着不敢吸气；我不累，但是总想睡觉，可我头晕，胃疼，根本睡不着；药我设了提醒，每天都在按时吃，之前也去输了血小板，可我不知道为什么它还是停不下来老在降；上次输白后我已经很小心，我真的不清楚为什么那么容易感染；身上那些新出现的淤青是怎么来的我不知道，嘴里的溃疡也总是不好，可是我想要你像以前一样用力抱我，使劲吻我；而且今天……我疼得要命，所以不敢再来……我疼得要命，伊万……”  
　　  
　　他觉得刚才的那些难受的抽痛全部回到身上，疼得他眼泪又一次回到干涩的眼底，喊出的字句带着浓重的哭音和咸涩的腥气。伊万在他的手臂下微微一僵，仍旧轻轻握着他没有说话，于是他的眼泪终于夺眶而出，啪嗒啪嗒往下砸进水里：“我疼得要命……可是……也开心的要命，万尼亚……高兴得要死……还有……”  
　　  
　　伊万蹲下来搂他，把王耀越发瘦削的骨骼笼在手心，将他无助的哭声连同身上的伤痕一同嵌进自己的体温里，很快，他听见小耀像个无助的孩子般在自己耳边号啕大哭：“还有，疼不疼，万尼亚……手指疼不疼……疼不疼……到底疼不疼啊……”  
　　  
　　他大声哭诉着一个再简单不过的问题，几乎像是老电影里被抛弃的孩子被父母欺骗，一直喊得伊万眼泪跟他一起掉下来。  
　　  
　　于是伊万松开那个松松垮垮的拥抱，用力抓住王耀的肩膀，狠狠扑上去吻他，将他搂得紧紧得一同栽进浴缸，溅起巨大的水花流了一地。他们在水里喘不上来气地亲吻啃噬，就好像要把彼此的呼吸、脉搏、乃至沸腾的血液，一同掐灭在逐渐温凉的清水里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你可以想着我的声音，但不听见我的声音……”等到王耀终于哭够，睁着哭肿的眼睛同意认真洗澡，伊万放了更多的热水，在他身后抱着他，一同浸泡在热水里，修长的手指帮他仔细清理，王耀慵懒地躺进他的臂弯，模模糊糊问他：“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“如果你觉得看到我，难受又伤心的话……我们不用打电话，也不用视频，”伊万在他身后认真提议着，“嗯……我要是想听你的声音，可以听你和燕子打电话，或者让燕子转达……”  
　　  
　　“你那么多废话能忍得住？”王耀眯着眼睛看他，“布拉金斯基先生，我得提醒你，愿意听你说话的朋友不多。”  
　　  
　　“没问题，可以打字，”伊万得意地用自己下巴抠他肩骨，王耀痒得轻笑起来，“你有空了记得回几条……但你得记着我的声音。”  
　　  
　　“为什么要记着啊，我想进了登机口就忘掉。”王耀坏心地逗他，换来布拉金斯基在他脖子上留下的警告牙印。  
　　  
　　“得记着，而且记清楚，如果想听我的声音，只有好好回来才可以。”他在王耀的后颈侧吸出一个清浅的红印，试着用手将王耀的头发梳成马尾，满意地发现可以清楚看见那一小片粉红。  
　　  
　　王耀没理会他孩子气的举动，仰脸看着浴室细长的通气窗，蒸汽减弱了不少，他清楚看见外面开始变大的雪花，簌簌飘落，被寒风吹得打转。他坐在截然不同的温度里喃喃自语：“雪下大了……”  
　　  
　　“对，”伊万搂住他，在水里轻轻抚摸他，靠近他的耳边轻声诉说，声音合着水波蒸汽一起漂浮，合着窗外的雪花一起打转，像在念一场掩埋梦境边界的秘密，“我是你路上的最后一个过客，最后的春天最后一场雪，最后一场求生的战斗以免永决……看，我们从未如此低下却也高洁。”③  
　　  
　　王耀在他的诗句里笑出声：“嗯……我为你参加这场决斗……等雪停了……再等春天过了……到那时候我就结束战斗，回来听你的声音。”  
　　  
　　“要赢了回来。”  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　窗外的雪花在地上还只铺了近乎透明的一层，但是等到明早出发去机场时，它们将会有雪白的一层，会在人脚下发出轻快的声响，会延伸至长长的道路上。  
　　  
　　距离来年春天的到来，还有好几场那样的雪。  
　　  
　　距离来年春天的结束，还有好几个过客未曾谋面。  
　　  
——————————fin——————————  
　　  
　　一节黄暴力车厢一节文艺车厢一节事后车厢，就差开餐车然而想了半天开不下去，算了。  
　　  
　　①保尔•艾吕雅的《书画题》其一。艾吕雅的情诗应该挺出名，反正我知道好多人知道他那首“除了爱你我没有别的愿望”。嗯伊万用的是法语，所以震得慌嘛（突然觉得文艺车厢也好污）……但我讨厌中外文混杂的写法，所以就没把伊万的话直接写出来。原文如下：  
　　Nous étions deux et nous venions de vivre  
　　Une journée d'amour ensoleillée  
　　Notre soleil nous l'embrassions ensemble  
　　La vie entière nous était visible  
　　  
　　Quand la nuit vint nous restâmes sans ombre  
　　À polir l'or de notre sang commun  
　　Nous étions deux au cœur du seul trésor  
　　Dont la lumière ne s'endort jamais  
　　  
　　Le brouillard mêle sa lumière  
　　À la verdure des ténèbres  
　　Toi tu mêles ta chair tiède  
　　À mes désirs acharnés  
　　  
　　Tu te couvres tu t'éclaires  
　　Tu t'endors et tu t'éveilles  
　　Au long des saisons fidèles  
　　  
　　Tu bâtis une maison  
　　Et ton cœur la mûrit  
　　Comme un lit comme un fruit  
　　  
　　Et ton corps s'y réfugie  
　　Et tes rêves s'y prolongent……  
　　然而我并不懂法语，照着英文版翻的，厚颜无耻表示翻错翻难听也请海涵。  
　　　　　　  
　　②耀哥这句是接上首，伊万没念完的后两句，这两句就不班门弄斧自翻了，借用李玉民先生的翻译，因为他老人家这两句翻得太好，比原文还让人浮想联翩【C'est la maison des jours tenders,Et des baisers dans la nuit.】……  
　　  
　　③依旧是艾吕雅，同样借李玉民先生的翻译【Je suis le dernier sur ta route，Le dernier printemps la dernière neige，Le dernier combat pour ne pas mourir】


End file.
